


Salt and Sea Air

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Small moments in a coastline life.





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



For Michael, it's a matter of relaxing.

That's something he's always been terrible at, but he tries to force himself to, walking at the sides of Fiona and Charlie like a German shepherd decommissioned from the police force. He has one ear up and open for screaming voices and even at the beach on a rare sunny day, he's alert.

Charlie, playing in the sand, stays as fearless as an angel. Michael tries to join in the frolic, but a cracking sound startles him.

He looks down, and his features soften slightly in relief. 

It's just a piece of driftwood.


	2. Fiona

She stops wearing heels two years after moving to Ireland. 

It's impossible to get traction on the rocky beaches in them. That was why she'd started wearing them the second she left the bloody country - no rocks. All asphalt. But Michael doesn't complain when she wears flats.

When they're in town, she sees a pair of Shiseido red heels in the front window of an apparel shop. It's like looking at her old self waiting to be found again.

Charlie tugs on her elbow and pulls. "Shoes always make you happy," he says.

He's just as observant as his uncle.


	3. Charlie

When he's really old enough to remember, he doesn't know that his Uncle Mike was a spy. He doesn't know his Aunt Fiona was an arms dealer. 

Charlie remembers, still. Almost without consciously deciding to.

He remembers days on the beach where his uncle would jump to his feet and reach for a gun that wasn't strapped to his hips.

He remembers an aunt who never looked right among the proper hens who ruled their little Irish hometown.

Much later, he listens to the tapes his uncle left behind for him. 

And his eyes almost fall out of his head.


End file.
